This invention relates to a miniature solenoid valve in which one end of a solenoid acting as the drive means for the valve is removably received in a receiving opening formed in a valve casing and the solenoid and valve casing are integrally assembled together by means of releasable fixing or holding means whereby the solenoid valve can be easily overhauled.
As one of prior art practical miniature electromagnetic valves or solenoid valves, the solenoid valve as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 110990/1975, for example, can be considered. Although the prior art solenoid valve is an epoch-making and satisfactory device so far as the valve realizes reduction in size, since the valve casing and solenoid in the valve are integrally secured together by caulking the components against each other or the like means, the valve frequently tends to malfunction due to foreign matters entrapped within the valve and presents problems in overhauling when such a malfunction occurs.